Preludio de un Incendio que Inició en la Era Edo
by patroclo
Summary: En un antiguo y lejano puerto pesquero, una importante reunión está por llevarse a cabo. El presente y futuro de una nación joven y fragil se decide entre dos bandos... sus causas, no obstante, se remontan a un pasado olvidado. La era de los últimos lobos


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Kazuhiru Furuhashi, Shounen Jump y la corporación Fuji. Este trabajo solo persigue fines recreativos y artísticos, no lucrativos. Los personajes y hechos mencionados que no tengan relación alguna a derechos de autor de los anteriormente citados, son patrimonio histórico de la humanidad, y su uso no atiende a ninguna propiedad intelectual específica.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos los que decidan leer este pequeño fic ^^ es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rurouni Kenshin, el motivo fue un concurso para un foro en el que participo, y me alegró saber que también podía publicarlo acá. Para el que esté familiarizado con el manga o el anime le resultará fácil ubicarse, pero para el que no, este OS es una perspectiva del autor respecto a un evento que nunca se muestra en la serie directamente, pero sin embargo para mi tiene bastante importancia, tanto por sus connotaciones directas con la trama y enlace de dos arcos, como por los posibles motivos que generaron dicha acción.<strong>

**Buscaba explorar un poco en esta serie que tan magistralmente fue llevada a cabo por sus realizadores, espero les agrade, y si es posible me dejen su opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Preludio de un incendio que inició en la era Tokugawa  
><strong> 火事プロローグ始まる徳川時代

.

Ajustó su sombrero de paja levemente y continuó con su camino, sin perder por un solo instante esa característica e inquebrantable tranquilidad que lo acompañaba. A través del malecón, densamente poblado de pescadores y piratas de todo el pacifico que hacían vida allí.

La tarde era oscura, moribunda… y ya algunos negocios cercanos encendían sus luces. Mientras el romper de las olas contra el puerto y el bullicio perpetuo de la gente, hablando en una lengua extraña para él, dotaban de vibrante energía a la ciudad.

Decidió detenerse tan pronto lo vio entre la muchedumbre, el lugar acordado para su cita. Una pequeña taberna de marineros al este de la bahía, la única entre todas que poseía nombre japonés. _"Ryokousha"_(1) rezaba simplemente un letrero en la entrada. Y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al atravesarlo… ¿En eso se había convertido después de todos estos años? Un viajero de cosas inimaginables, sin un lugar fijo, pero aun así con una familia. Lejos habían quedado los amargos días en la plantación de arroz.

Al entrar se limitó a hacer una reverencia, y a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Algunos de los clientes del lugar le dedicaron una mirada condenatoria… poco le importó. Tomó un pequeño sorbo del sake que le sirvió la mesera, y ahí, ataviado con un sobretodo café y su _non la_(2), se quedó observando la mar**.**

-¿Disfrutas de tu estadía en China?- lo sorprendió de pronto una voz a su derecha –Baoshan no es tan diferente a Japón ¿No es así?

Un sujeto de gafas y cabello gris, junto a dos más que lo secundaban se aproximaron poco a poco desde la puerta del servicio, seguramente el lugar les pertenecía. Él sonrió al observarlos de reojo.

-De seguro usted lo sabe perfectamente Sr Yukishiro, después de todo es japonés.

El del frente se dio por aludido, y contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Oh… pero hace tanto que no visito Japón.- exclamó tomándose el rostro, y agudizando la mirada –Sin embargo, aún conservo algunos amigos allá, y aunque Makoto Shishio es un sujeto difícil de encontrar, sé lo suficiente de él como para estar seguro que tú no eres Shishio.

-Vaya, así es- confesó sonrojado el joven viajero– Es usted muy perceptivo Sr. Yukishiro, veo que aun con este incómodo disfraz no he podido engañarlo en ningún momento- dijo manteniéndose cordial, mientras retiraba su sombrero para darles la cara, sin perder por un momento la sonrisa –Vengo de parte del Sr. Shishio, mi nombre es Soujiro Seta. Él se disculpa por no haber podido asistir, tuvo que atender algunos asuntos importantes en Kyoto.

-¡Oh, pero si solo se trata de un chico!- exclamó indignado uno de los hombres, abalanzándose contra la mesa a punto de desenvainar su espada. –¡Después de todo Shishio nos envió a un maldito mocoso! ¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es para faltarnos el respeto de esta forma?

Se detuvo al instante, no obstante, cuando su superior extendió el brazo frente a él en señal de una orden.

-Pero... ¡Enishi!

-No te preocupes Heishin- le respondió éste, relajado, enfriando el ambiente –después de todo Shishio es un cliente importante ¿Verdad? Y no queremos echar a perder un gran negocio por algunas formalidades.

-¿Entonces está listo?- preguntó ansioso el muchacho. Enishi se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice y tomó asiento frente a él mientras se limitaba a responder. –Enishi Yukishiro siempre cumple sus promesas…

Un relámpago rompió en el horizonte, y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-¿Ves ese navío atracado allá?- le indicó señalándole a través de la ventana un viejo barco ballenero, a unos 30 metros de la costa –Ése es. Como pidió Shishio, el acorazado fue disfrazado de una embarcación común para facilitar el viaje hasta tierras japonesas, incluso le colocamos algunos arpones y ganchos - dijo conteniéndose, sin poder evitar sonreír con malicia –también la tripulación fue reclutada como ordenó. Hombres enfermos, y los que no lo estaban ahora lo están. Cólera, Sífilis, Tuberculosis… lo que es seguro es que ninguno vivirá lo suficiente para hablar más de la cuenta.

-¡Bravo! Es magnífico Sr. Yukishiro, sí que lo es. Una verdadera obra maestra- apuntó el chico aplaudiendo con alegría –El Sr. Shishio estará muy complacido con su compra, siempre dice lo impresionado que quedó con la tecnología de los extranjeros en la Guerra Boshin(3).

-Me alegra que te guste chico- le dijo sonriente, indicándole a uno de sus hombres en el bar para que se acercara –Él te llevará hasta el barco. Todo lo demás se controla desde el camarote principal, así que solo tendrás que decirles donde deseas atracar.

-Entonces creo podemos dar por concluida la reunión. Es usted muy amable Sr. Yukishiro, le informaré al Sr. Shishio de todo.

-Espera muchacho, solo una cosa más…- lo detuvo Enishi antes de partir -¿Tiene Shishio algún nombre planeado para el barco?

Soujiro escuchó su pregunta, y sin hacer ningún gesto se levantó de la mesa y observó hacia el buque.

-Rengoku(4).

-¿Rengoku?- preguntó el traficante de armas interesado.

-Así es- afirmó sonriente -después de todo, es el único destino que le espera a los débiles en este mundo, y el gobierno Meiji es débil, muy débil. Eso es lo que piensa el Sr. Shishio- dijo finalmente, saliendo por la puerta con la misma tranquilidad con la que entró. Enishi apretó el puño complacido y soltó una gran carcajada, observándolo alejarse…

-¡Maldición!- exhaló molesto Heishin el verlo marcharse, arrojando su Jian con toda la fuerza que pudo contra el suelo del establecimiento. –¡Debiste haberme dejado encargarme del mocoso! Tú perfectamente sabes que un solo barco como ese no representa nada en comparación a los negocios que maneja nuestra organización. Además, ese idiota de Shishio lo pagó por adelantado… hubiera sido una lección por insultarnos de esa forma.

-Tranquilícese Sr. Woo, Enishi solo le salvó la vida- comentó el tercer hombre que se había presentado en la escena, uno un poco más bajo que el resto, y cuyo sombrero no dejaba ver bien su rostro. –De todas formas hubieras muerto antes de lograr desenvainar tu espada.

Este lo miró indignado -¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices Gein? Si solo era un pobre chico.

-Gein tiene razón, Heishin- exclamó Enishi tornándose repentinamente serio, al tiempo que tomaba la botella de sake de la mesa y bebía un trago directamente de ella –La espada que llevaba ese chico en su cinturón era una de las trece espadas que se forjaron en la Era Jougen, las que el mismo emperador llamó Kiku-Ichimongi… esa no es la espada de un mocoso. Y sin embargo fue su mirada lo que realmente me impresionó.

-¿Su… su mirada?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre de negocios, esta vez completamente reducido.

Enishi levantó la botella hacia el cantinero en señal de querer mas sake –Por fuera sonríe, pero su corazón está congelado. Incluso para mí fue imposible saber lo que pensaba o hacía una persona como él… ese pobre chico fue despojado de sus emociones. Confieso que no creí que los asesinos de Shishio fueran gente tan temible…

Tanto Gein como Heishin observaron a su superior por unos instantes, intentando descifrarlo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Finalmente golpeó eufórico la mesa con las palmas de las manos, y se levantó con energías –Rengoku… ¿Por qué no? Todo puede arder en el infierno si no estás conmigo, onee-chan.

Ambos subordinados lo observaron con preocupación hablando consigo mismo, como tantas otras veces lo hacía. El guerrero de cabello gris volvió a acomodar sus lentes, y pasó frente a ellos sin dar ninguna explicación.

-Gein, quiero estar informado. Por favor sigue al Rengoku y averigua lo que puedas de ese hombre- El pequeño sujeto afirmó con la cabeza sin preguntar nada y se retiró al instante.

Enishi entró en la trastienda, tambaleante, y se dejó caer sobre una vieja cama en la oscuridad. Su alma le dolía, le dolía insoportablemente. Alzó entonces su mano, como queriendo alcanzar algo que se le había perdido hace ya demasiado tiempo, una imagen quebradiza e intermitente. Ya no era Tomoe, era algo mucho más básico, y que también el intruso al que llamaban battousai le había arrebatado sin permiso.

_-"Diez años, son solo dos palabras, pero vivir, es un tiempo muy largo…"_

Y sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

(1)_Ryokousha_: Viajero.

(2)_non la:_ Es un sombrero tradicional usado comúnmente en el sureste asiático, de forma cónica y generalmente hecho de paja.

(3)_Guerra Boshin:_ "Guerra del año del Dragón" Fue una guerra civil ocurrida en Japón durante la restauración Meiji, donde las facciones adeptas al shogunato Tokugawa y al Emperador Meiji se enfrentaron por el poder político del país.

(4)_Rengoku:_ Literalmente purgatorio. Fue el nombre que Shishio dio al acorazado de guerra con el que intentaba bombardear Tokyo durante su plan de conquista.

...

**Espero les haya gustado, es corto, pero no quería forzar el desarrollo estirándolo innecesariamente. Algo así se me ocurre pudo haber sido la reunión en la que Shishio compró el Rengoku a Enishi, todo llevado a cabo en el más absoluto secreto y mediante terceros, muy al estilo del hitokiri, por el contrario de Enishi que es alguien más público y visceral. Y no encontré una mejor persona a la que Shishio le pudiese encargar la adquisición de un barco que costó gran parte de su fortuna que a Soujiro, probablemente el único del Juppongatana en el que el guerrero vendado tenía absoluta confianza.**

**Si leíste, por favor deja tu comentario, lo agradecería mucho. Y tus criticas me servirán para mejorar ^^ **

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
